Typically, devices are packaged for protection during operation. These packaged devices are placed on a printed circuit board (PCB) with other devices. The PCB with the devices is used in products, such as computers or cellular phones, and in many cases are coupled to external peripheral devices such as liquid crystal displays to provide additional functionality, such as numerical outputs. However, the addition of these external peripheral devices may further increase the size of the products. Since there is a desire to decrease the size of products, such as computers and cellular phones, there is a need to decrease the size of the PCB and the package device without sacrificing functionality, such as the functionality provided by the external peripherals. In addition, cost is a concern. Therefore, a need exists for a cost-effective packaging method that can increase functionality.